Nightmare
by Tori657
Summary: These are just a bunch of cute stories about some brotherly moments the turtles have. They are actually pretty cute, hope you guys read and enjoy 'em! NO TURTLECEST! :)
1. Nightmare

**_I do not own TMNT_**

_Leo gasped for breath as Raph held him close._

_"You're not going to die on me, bro." Raph said through tears._

_Mikey and Donnie were missing and Mater Splinter had gone to look for them. He never came back._

_The shredder had found Raph and Leo looking for their lost family and attacked._

_Leaving the two turtles on the verge of death._

_"Leo, you'll be ok, I promise" Raph cried "We'll find them, and everything will be alright."_

_Leo slowly opened his eyes. "I love you, Raph."_

_Raph felt new tears stream down his face. "I love you too."_

_He put his head on his brothers' plastron and cried. "Leonardo" He whispered as Leo's chest went down and didn't come back up._

Tears soaked Raph's face and pillow, his eyes shot open. He looked around his messy room breathing hard with cold sweat covering his body. He felt more hot tears stream down his cheeks as he remembered the dream.

"You ok, Raph?" Leo appeared at the door. Raph quickly wiped away the tears and turned around to look at his concerned brother.

"I'm fine." He lied.

Leo gave him a 'sure you are' look. "Raph what's wrong? I thought I heard crying and maybe even some screams." Leo said coming into the room.

"Leo, I said I'm fine! Now leave me alone!" All Raph wanted was for his brother to be there and prove he was still alive. Raph fought off the verge to go and hug Leo; but he didn't want to seem weak.

Leo rolled his eyes. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Leo said going into his big brother mood.

Raph starred at Leo, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Leo looked shocked at this but quickly went and sat down and comforted his brother.

He hugged him and Raph cried into his shoulder. Leo rubbed the back of his shell, trying to make him calm down.

"It's ok, I'm here." Leo said as he felt Raph start to calm down a bit. "What happened?"

Raph pushed himself away from Leo and shook his head.

"Raph, you can tell me. That's what big brothers are for." Leo said putting on a smile.

Raph stared at his hands "I had a nightmare." He said quietly.

Raph rarely had nightmares, but when he did they were really bad. He wouldn't ever tell anyone about them, but you could always tell when he had one by the way he acted the next day.

"It might help if you tell me about it." Leo said calmly

Fresh tears rolled down Raph's cheeks, Leo felt awful; he's never seen Raph cry so much.

"Mikey, Donnie, and Splinter disappeared." He started, whispering. "The Shredder got a hold of us, me and you." Raph started to bawl and grabbed his brother into a hug crying. Leo hugged him back. "You died in my arms, Leo!" Raph sobbed.

Leo held Raph, not wanting to let go, not ever wanting to have his baby brother go through something like that.

"It's ok, it was just a bad dream, were all alright, I promise." Leo said gently

"Leo," Raph said still hugging his brother. "Promise me something."

"Anything" Leo said

"Don't leave me, ok?"

Leo sighed at his words; he loved his brother and would do anything for him.

"I promise." He said. _I also promise to protect and not let anyone hurt you. _Leo thought.

Leo hugged his brother tight until he felt his breathing even out, Raph had fallen asleep.

Leo laid his brother down and pulled the blanket up around his neck.

"I will always be here for you, all of you; I won't let anyone hurt you." With those words Leo went and kissed his baby brothers forehead, turned and went back to his own room, with a new promise in his heart.

**Tell me what you guys think :)**


	2. Don't leave me

_"Leo's gonna kill me if he finds out I'm up this late!" _Don thought turning to look at the clock.

_"He's gonna kill Raph too, I haven't heard him come home yet."_ Don stared at the clock a little bit longer. Raph was never out this late, well, sometimes, but when he did he always came home hurt.

Donnie felt panic flow through his body.

He heard a weak moan and relaxed. _"There he is"_

Don got up and left his lab, he watched Raph start going up the stairs to his bedroom, trying to be quite, it was pretty hard for him though, considering he was bleeding like crazy.

Donnie's eyes widened. He rushed over and grabbed Raph's arm. Raphael flinched and looked over his shoulder. "Sorry Donnie, didn't know you were still awake."

"So you were just going to go to bed and hope that your injuries would heal over night?!" Donnie scolded

"I'm not hurt none though."

Don glared at him. "Are you kidding? Look at your leg!"

"It's just a scratch, bro, nothing to worry about."

Donnie looked down at the deep gash that was one Raphael's leg.

"Yeah, sure, a scratch"

Raph gave him a shaky grin.

Donnie rolled his eyes and started dragging Raph to his lab. "Ow, Donnie, not so fast!"

Donnie placed Raph on the 'sick' bed. Raph winced when he sat up.

"Just lie down, ok." Don said calmly, going over to get some bandages and disinfectant.

Raph replied with a small groan. His eyes widened when he saw Donnie bringing over the supplies to treat the wounds. "What are you gonna do with all that stuff?"

"to clean your wounds, what else?" Don said a little irritated.

Raph started off the bed a little. "Actually, you know Don, I told you it aint that bad, you know, I don't need that."

I got up and hissed at the pain from his leg as he put weight down on it.

"Raphael, you sit your shell back on that bed right this instant!" Don yelled.

Raph stared at him, but did as he was told.

Donatello did what he could; he tried to ignore Raph's whines and cringes as he put on medicine to help the wounds.

"You can't keep doing this." Don said softly

"Doing what?" Raph said wincing again

"THIS!" Donnie pointed at Raphael's leg. "You can't keep going and getting hurt!"

Raph stared shocked at him. Don took a deep breath then sat down in his chair.

"I'm just scared Raph." Don looked up and saw the confused expression on his older brother's face. "One day I might not be able to help you, one day you might not come home."

Donnie took in another breath, this time shaky. He looked up into his brother's eyes, his emerald green eyes. He's thoughts of one day not being able to see them, having them close and never open again, it was too much. He felt hot tears start to stream down his face.

"Donnie, Donnie, I'm sorry." Raph said getting off the bed to get closer to his brother. He winced and fell to the floor. Donnie fell down next to him.

Raph gave him a wary smile. "You don't have to worry, bro."

Donnie gave out a sob and grabbed Raph into a hug.

He sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's ok, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Raph gently stroked the younger turtles back.

He let Don sob into his shell, letting it get soaked. He leaned up against the wall and held his brother.

"It will take a lot to get rid of me," Raph smiled. "I'm not goin anywhere."

Raph fell asleep while Donnie stayed and hugged him. He was scared that if he let go, Raph would end up breaking his promise and disappear.

Donnie sobs had stopped, he stared blankly at the wall, still hugging his brother, his head on his plastron, while Raph's head rested on his own. He felt the steady rise and fall of his brothers chest.

He smiled. "You better not break your promise, I need you, I love you Raph." And with that the turtle fall asleep.

Raph smiled slightly "I love you too, bro" he whispered.


	3. Thats what big brothers are for

**Here is a Mikey and Leo brotherly moment, hope you like!**

**I DONT OWN TMNT! :(**

**Enjoy! :D**

Slow, soft sobs echoed throughout the lair. Leo sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around and having reality pour back onto him as he shifted from his dream.

The sobs continued. Leo stood up and walked to his brother's room. Poking his head inside the door; Raph was on his hammock sleeping soundly. Leo smiled, and closed the door. Then went to the next room. The door was wide open. Leo looked and there was no figure in the bed. He rolled his eyes. _"Donnie is probably still in his lab working, I'll have to take care of that later."_ He continued to the final bedroom, were the soft sobs had grown slightly louder.

"Mikey?" He asked he had concern but comfort in his voice. He watched as the shaking blankets subsided and pretended to have never moved. Leo knew what his baby brother was doing. He was pretending to be asleep; he did this when they were little and had to get up early for training.

"Mikey, you ok?" Leo walked fully into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed and shaking his brother slightly. Mikey poked his head out of the blankets and put on a confused face.

"What's up Leo? What did you wake me up for?" Mikey's eyes were puffy and red. Leo gave him the 'I'm not falling for it' look.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you going to make me force it out of you?" Leo asked.

Mikey sighed.

"It wasn't a nightmare, was it?" Leo asked

"Well, sortof, I wasn't really asleep when I thought about it." Mikey looked up at Leo, new tears starting to form in his eyes. Leo looked in surprise as he noticed the dark circles under his brother's eyes.

"Mikey, you need to get some sleep."

Mikey shook his head. "No, I won't be able to if I tried."

"I'm pretty sure you would." Leo said a little chuckle coming from his serious tone.

Mikey shook his head more violently. "No I wouldn't! I haven't been able to since…" Mikey's voice trailed off.

"Since when?" Leo asked, Mikey looked down at his hands, not looking up, he didn't seem like he was going to reply, Leo opened his mouth to say more but was cute off. "Since the night we found Raph."

Leo knew exactly what Mikey was talking about; they had found Raph unconscious, bleeding, he's breathing coming out in gasps. He had been ambushed by Purple Dragons. Raph was easily beating them, but when more and more come, you get tired, and don't notice someone sneaking up on you with a big metal pipe.

"Mikey, he's ok now. Don patched him up, he even put him on house arrest, so you don't need to worry about him, he's not going anywhere, anytime soon."

Mikey shot a glare at Leo, "Yeah, but what about when's he gets off of house arrest? What if it's not even Raph? What if it's you or Don? I can't take it Leo! What if we leave but don't come back?" Mikey started to sob.

Leo had never thought about it that way, he quickly turned down his thoughts. "Mikey, I won't let it happen."

Mikey looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I'll make sure everyone comes home every night," Leo smiled calmly at his little brother. "I'll keep you safe."

Mikey shook his head. "But what if you can't"

Leo breathed in deeply, not knowing what to say. He stared at his little brother. Mikey's baby blue eyes staring at him, waiting for an answer.

He wrapped Mikey in a hug, letting his little brother sob into his shoulder.

"I will protect this family," Leo said confidently "You can count on that."

Mikey breathed in deeply, tears still running down his face, soaking Leo's shoulder and shell.

He held his brother until he felt the steady breathing, which had meant sleep had taking over his brother, a sleep that hadn't come for many days.

"I will lead you home." Leo whispered rubbing the back of Mikey's shell. "Because that's what leaders do." He kissed his brothers head. "That's what big brothers are for."


	4. I will portect you, Always

**Sorry it took so long, I've been stressed with school and all, so yeah, I'm going to take a little bit longer updating until some of my bigger projects blow over, so you need to enjoy this while it lasts!**

**I DONT OWN TMNT :(**

**Enjoy :)**

The microwave beeped indicating that his pizza was ready. He pulled it out, grabbed his coke and went into the next room and sat on the couch in front of the TV. Stretching his legs out and having his plate on his lab and his coke held in one hand to keep from spilling. The red banded turtle rolled his eyes when Space Hero's popped onto the screen, quickly changing the channel. He turned down the volume so he wouldn't wake up his brothers. He surfed the channels and sending out a small scoff every now and then. He let another one slid through his lips while at the same time hearing a soft sob. Raph's eyes widened, had that come from him?

He turned the TV off, it didn't really matter, since it was already so quite, but he wanted to know where the sad sound at come from. He strained his ears until he finally heard another slight sob. Raph stood up and looked at the couch in the corner. Walking over to it he peeped his head over the edge. Mikey sat with his shell on the back of the couch; his legs were brought up close to his plastron so they wouldn't hit the wall. Another soft sob came from Mikey. Raph looked down at his brother then sighed.

"Hey Mikey," He said, Mikey jumped and looked up.

"O," He sniffed, "Hey Raph."

"What are you doin back her Mike?" Raph asked.

"Uh," Mikey looked at his hands then back up at Raph, putting on a fake smile, "Hiding from Don, don't tell him I'm back here ok," Mikey looked back down at his hands, avoiding Raph's gaze.

Raphael sighed again, this time climbing over the couching and squishing in next to his brother.

"Ok, Mikey, spill it, what's going on?" He said trying to arrange himself so that him and Mikey would fit in the small space between the wall and couch.

Mikey glanced up at him, realizing that Raph had seen through his lie, tried a new one. "Raph, it's nothing, I'm fine."

Raph put an arm around Mikey "What was about this time?" Raph was talking about a nightmare; he knew Mikey was trying to hide it. But Mikey usually would come to one of his brother's, asking to sleep in there room that night, he never went to hide and cry.

Mikey hugged his knees, not looking at Raph, "We didn't make it"

Raph waited for more, but Mikey shut his mouth and didn't seem to want to say more.

"Didn't make what?" Raph coaxed

Tears streamed down Mikey's face. "We didn't make it in time, it was too late." Mikey shook his head and put his head deep in his knees. "Shedder… I had to watch everything, everything that happened…." He paused.

Raph looked shocked but he didn't say anything, he let his brother finish.

"We were too late."

"Who was?" Raph asked.

"Me and you." He took in a shaky breath, and then with great effort let everything spill. "Master Splinter, Don, and Leo, they didn't make it, we were too late, we didn't make it in time, we couldn't save them…. I couldn't save them."

"We can go check on them, their ok." Raph hugged his brother.

"I know, I already did." He snuggled up to Raph's shoulder. "But I can't get the image out of my mind, seeing them, lifeless, just lying there," Tears streamed down his face, "….Dead."

"That won't ever happen, Mikey." Raph said sternly.

Mikey looked up; his baby blue eyes puffy and red from crying. "How do you know?"

Mikey felt calm when Raph's bright emerald green eyes gazed back at him. "Because, I will keep you safe, I won't let anything hurt you." Raphael took his shaking baby brother into his arms and rocked him, "I protect this family. Always"

Mikey took another shaky breath and smiled, lying his head down onto Raph's plastron.

"Promise?" Mikey whispered.

"Promise."

**hope you liked it... if not that's ok, forgive me if you didn't; like I said before, I'm stressed with school and my writing probably isn't the best right now.**

**Review!**

**Thanks :)  
-Tori**


	5. The final strike

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy :)**

_The fight on the roof was a gruesome one. Everyone knew that no one would be leaving without some type of injury._

_Donnie flew towards a wall, and grunted in pain when hitting. His whole body sheered with pain. He looked up to see the Shredder; laughing, walking over to him to blow the finally strike._

_Donnie closed his eyes, waiting, waiting for death. "I love you guys, I'll miss you" He felt a tear trail down his cheek._

_The strike never came. Donnie slowly opened his eyes; only to see Leo, Katanas out and clinging to the Shredder's gaulet._

_ The Shredder was winning the battle, his weapon getting closer to Leo's face._

_Raph cried out as he tackled Shredder, now it was their turn to fight. Mikey joined Raph and watched his back._

_Leo skidded next to Donnie, "You ok?"_

_Donnie felt his eyes starting to get heavy, "Yeah" He croaked._

_"Hey, buddy, don't fall asleep ok, you'll be ok." Leo looked at Mikey and Raph, they had to flee, but it would be hard considering the shredder wouldn't let them._

_"Fall back!" Leo called out. Not even Raph argued when they started to back up._

_The Shredder laughed. "That's exactly like Yoshi, to fall back!" Leo watched Raph's hands tighten around his Sai's but he kept his place. Shredder noticed too. "Your all weak, just like your Master, that worthless rat you call a father." He laughed._

_"Raph, don't do anything stupid." Leo commanded._

_Donnie watched Raph's rage at Shredder die down a little when Leo spoke._

_Shredder smiled. "What's wrong Raphael, you too scared? Scared that I will beat you, kill you even?"_

_Raph snarled at him, "No, I'm not"_

_Shredder stepped forward, the suddenly with the blink of an eye was next to Don. _

_"Scared I'm about to kill your brother then?"_

_"Donnie!" Raph yelled, he turned and glared at Shredder, "Don't you dare touch him!"_

_Donnie watched in horror as the weapon went closer to his face._

_"I'll make you a trade, his life, for your worthless one." Shedder smirked._

_Leo and Mikey stood speechless. Leo was first to speak, holding his swords threateningly. "Leave my family alone!"_

_"This is between me and Raphael!" Shredder spat._

_Leo lowered his Katanas a bit, then stared at Raph, his eyes pleading; 'don't be stupid'_

_Raph took in a large breath; he gripped his Sai's tighter before throwing them at the ground. He fell to his knees. "Leave them alone." He whispered._

_He threw Donatello at the wall, Donnie grunted in pain before passing out._

_Mikey ran to Donatello while Leo ran to Raphael. "Raph!" he screamed as The Shredder raised his Gualet, bringing down the final strike._

* * *

Leo sighed, not being able to meditate without the memories of a couple nights ago swarming his mind.

He blinked back tears and slowly stood up. He pushed himself into Donnie's lab. Donnie sat next to the bed Raph laid on. He stroked his older brother's head. Raph breath was shaky and in gasps; but they proved him alive.

"Donnie," Donnie jumped and turned around to see Leo, "Go to bed, you look sick."

"I'm fine Leo." He turned his attention back to Raph.

Leo sighed and went over to Don, setting a relaxing hand on  
his shoulder. "Let's talk."

"No," Donnie said not looking at him.

Leo furrowed his eyebrows. "Come on." He grabbed Donnie's hand and started leading him to the dojo. Donnie hesitated for a moment, but then came along without a struggle.

Leo kneeled down on the mat across from Don. Donnie looked at the ground and wouldn't meet Leo's gaze.

"Donnie, you reall-"

"It's all my fault, Leo." Tears started down Don's face. He shut his eyes tight and clenched his fists. "Everything"

"No its not!" Leo scolded! "We already talked about this! You didn't make the decision for Raph!"

"Yeah, but I was the one who made him have to even make the choice! I should have been stronger, I could have saved him!" Donnie said opening his eyes to meet Leo's; tears flowing out of them.

"Raph," Leo paused, "He'll be ok, and you had no choice! Shedder… He was going to kill you!"

"Better me then Raph," Donnie mumbled. Leo didn't answer so Donnie looked up. Tears were going down Leo's face.

"Don't… Don't you ever say that! You know what Raph would do if he heard you say that!" Leo cried

Donnie's lip trembled. "I'm sorry, I just wish…" Donnie threw himself towards Leo and hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

Leo glared at nothing, tears slowly falling down his face. He glared, daring anyone to come and hurt his little brother, his family more.

Donnie was shaking and sobbing. Leo rubbed circles on his shell trying to calm him down.

"I-I wi-ish I cou-uld h-help him!" Donnie sobbed.

"Shhhh, it's ok" Leo coaxed.

"I wish he-e would-dn't always-ys try to protect m-me." Donnie clung onto his brother. "I hat-te having him hur-rt!" Donnie yelled.

"Donnie, it's ok." Leo tried to keep his own tears to calm down. "I promise I'll lecture him when he wakes up."

Donnie chuckled a little. He stopped shaking but Leo still felt the tears as the rolled off of Donatello's face and on to his plastron.

"He'll be ok, I know he will." Leo said calmly.

"You sure?" Donnie whispered

Leo hugged him tighter, "He's too stubborn, remember?"

More tears face Donnie's face, "Yeah I remember."

"Hey guys?" The two hugging turtles looked up from the hug.

A sly smile spread across the turtle standing in the door. "I'm not that stubborn, am I?"

**please review, your reviews keep me writing!**

**-Tori**


	6. Sometimes I feel like theres this wall

**Another Raph and Leo**

**I DONT OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

Leo sighed, he was trying to stay calm, he really was! But he was starting to get closer to the edge, the breaking point.

"Raph, can you please just calm down?" Raph was pushed over the edge at the very beginning of the fight, and that seemed like forever ago.

"Why? Do expect me to be perfect Leo? Huh?" Raph growled.

"I expect you to be more mature and less hotheaded." Leo replied coolly; folding his arms.

"I might be if you would just stop blaming everything on me!" Raph yelled.

"I don't blame everything on you." Leo looked confused; he let his arms drop to his sides.

Raph laughed, "O really?" He said sarcastically. "Every single time something happens you turn around and point your finger at me, it's all my fault!" Raph shouted.

"I don't do that!" Leo shouted back

"Every time there is some type of problem, I have to be involved, somehow I caused the mess." Raph glared ignoring Leo "I'm somehow always in it, even though I may have not even known about it." Raph said a bit more quietly.

"That's going a bit too far Raph!" Leo snarled.

"But you know it's true." Raph said his voice lowering even more.

Leo stared at his brother, Raph stared at the ground, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Leo said

Raph nodded but didn't look up. "People just don't get me, thats all, I'm used to it. It's fine, Leo." Raph turned to leave.

Leo's feet acted faster than his mind. His hand reached out and gentle placed its self on the turtles shoulder. He was shaking under Leo's hand.

"Raph, I'm sorry."

Raph just shrugged off his hand and kept walking. This got Leo irritated.

"Raph, wait." He said, his brother stopped and turned around; he wiped his face, but just before he did, Leo had seen a tear.

"What, Leo?" Raph grunted.

Leo ran up and grasped Raph in a hug. The movement made Raphael surprised. He stood there being hugged by his older brother for a minute, before finally, slowly, returning it.

Raph let out a sob, and they both dropped to their knees.

Leo felt tears roll off Raph's cheeks and onto his shell.

"Raph, it's ok," Leo said smoothly.

"It's just… sometimes I feel like there's this wall." Raph cried; Leo rubbed circles on the back of his shell, trying to get him to calm down. "It separates me, from everyone else."

Leo felt himself get mad, how had he not known this? His baby brother was suffering, being cast out, not feeling loved, and Leo hadn't even noticed.

"I love you, you know that right?" Leo asked

Raph didn't reply; he just pulled himself out of his brother's hug and stared at him.

"I love you and will make sure you don't feel that way, ok?" Leo said

Raph shook his head, "Sorry, I should have just dealt with my own problems." He started standing but was stopped when a hand came up and grasped his and then pulled him back down to his knees.

"Raphael, please don't." Leo pleaded. "Please don't try to pretend that you're not hurt, I can't stand seeing you like this."

Raph only nodded, a couple more tears slipped down his cheeks.

Leo pulled him back into a hug, this time determined not to let go.

Raph sobbed silently into Leo's shoulder. Leo felt some tears of his own slide down his face.

"Leo," Raph said after a couple of minutes. "I love you too."

Leo felt a small smile spread across his lips. "I know" He whispered; one, last tear finding its way down his cheek. "I know"

**Sorry it was so short, I got this idea after seeing some awesome fan art!**

**Obviously not my best story, but (hopefully) Still cute... right?**

**Review!**

**-Tori**


	7. It's a special kind of love

**Hope you like it! **

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

"Well MAYBE, if you didn't nag me about everything I wouldn't be so mad all the time!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would just listen to my orders in the first place!"

"I would listen if you actually gave a decant order!"

"My orders are decent! There a lot better than your plans! Running out into battle and attacking could get you hurt!"

"That's my problem."

"No it's all of our problem!"

Mikey sat in the corner of his room of his dark room. He listened to his brothers screams. Flinching every now and then. A couple of tears ran down his cheeks as the sounds of combat entered the fight.

The door slowly opened; allowing light to stream into the dark room.

"Mikey?" Donatello popped his head in and searched the room. His gaze landing on the small turtle in the corner.

Mikey stared at the floor; not wanting his brother to see his tears.

"Hey, Mikey" Donnie said walking into the room and sitting next to his brother

Mikey didn't look up.

"You ok, buddy?" Donnie asked, concern feeling his voice.

"They've been fighting a lot lately."

"What… oh, I see." Donnie put his arm around his only little brother. "It's not as bad as it sounds."

"Well it sounds pretty bad." Mikey mumbled.

"You're putting all of us in danger by doing your own thing!" Leo's voice echoed. "You're ruining this family!"

Silence.

Mikey let out a sob. "Hey, shhhh, it's ok." Donnie coaxed, tiring to hide the worry from his voice. He pulled his brother into a hug.

"Why can't they get along?" He looked up into Donatello's brown eyes. "Like me and you?"

"This is Raph and Leo we're talking about." Donnie chuckled. "They have a special way of showing their love to each other. Just like me and you have our special way."

"O so it's all my fault? Everything is always my fault? Huh Leo?" they fight was getting louder again.

"Their way sure doesn't seem loving…" Mikey responded.

Donnie snuggled up to Mikey. "I know, but it is." Donnie said soothingly

"Donnie?"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"Promise that me and you won't ever fight?" He felt Mikey scoot closer to him. "Well, not anymore."

Mikey and Donnie had had some fights, but they were brothers and Donnie knew it had to stop.

"I promise."

"I hate you!" The scream filled the lair

"Fine by me!" There was a pause. "Yeah, go ahead! Leave! See if I care, we don't need you! You're just a huge problem for this family anyways!" Leo screamed. "Don't bother coming back!" He said louder so Raph could hear. "I hate you too!"

Mikey started crying and Donnie held him close.

"It's ok, shhhhhh, Mikey don't cry." Donnie rubbed circles on his brothers shell; trying to calm him down.

"T-that's not love, D-Donnie." Mikey sobbed. "t-they hate e-eachother-er and no-w Raph's nev-ver coming b-aack!" Mikey sobbed.

"No he is; I know he is."

"But Leo-o told him not too!" Mikey cried; cuddling closer to Donnie, and clutching his fists.

"Does he ever listen to Leo?" Donnie asked.

Pause

"no…" Mikey whispered.

"That's how I know he's coming back." Donnie started whispering too.

"But what if he doesn't?" He asked

"Then I'll go get him." Donnie promised. "I'll make sure that this family always stays together."

Mikey's breathing had calmed down. "I won't let us split apart." He sighed as his baby brother; his only baby brother hugged him tighter. "I'll keep us a family, you can count on that."

"Thanks Donnie." Mikey whispered.

Donnie hugged Mikey, tears running down his own cheeks. "I love you, Michelangelo."

"I know bro, I love you too." Mikey sighed before falling asleep.

Donnie stared blankly at the wall for hours as felt his brothers light and calm breathing. He heard a movement downstairs and knew Raph had come home. He smiled to himself.

His brother slowly made his way upstairs before meeting up with Leonardo. He tensed and strained his ears to listen to what they had to say.

"Look, Leo, I'm sorry ok." Raph said in a half whisper.

There was a movement and Donnie smiled to himself. He carefully picked Mikey up and placed him in bed. Then poked his head out the door. His smile grew as he watched his two older brothers hug.

"I don't mean to be a burden."

Leo got out of the hug and held Raph arms length away "You are not a burden Raphael. Your our brother and we love you." A tear rolled down his cheek as he pulled Raph back into a hug; Raph hesitated but returned it. "I love you Raph, don't forget it."

"You didn't mean what you said?" Raph asked. A tear sliding down his cheek to, which he quickly wiped away.

"No, never, we will always need you. We will always love you."

Raph smiled. "I love you too." Not bothering to remove the next tear that fell.

Donnie slowly closed the door to Mikey's room. He crept back and crawled into Mikey's bed. He enclosed his arms around Mikey, incasing him in a hug.

"I told you." He said to his sleeping brother. "It's a special type of love."

**Hope you liked it**


	8. No Matter What The Costs

**IM SO STUPID! I'm so sorry guys! but in my recent stories, I was re-reading them and realized I've been making Raph get all soft and weak really easily! Then I read some comments and found out you guys we're noticing too! and I HATE it when people do that... *hangs head down in shame* now I'm one of the people. *Head jerks up* BUT NO MORE! I wrote this to apologize and hopefully redeem myself!**

**Definitely not my best one ;p but not my worst either, SO ENJOY!**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT! (so sad)**

**Enjoy anyways! :D**

Raph held his little brother as his breaths came out in gasps. _"Come on, Mikey, Hang in there." _Raph thought as he franticallylooked around the alley way. It was still covered in blood from the fight they had just gotten in. They had won, but with a price.

Raph stared down at his leg. A deep gash was still oozing blood.

_"How could I be so stupid? I let them hurt Mikey! I'm an idiot!" _Raph glanced back down at Mikey and stroked his head. "I'm so sorry, Mikey." He said gently. "I'm so sorry."

Mikey coughed and opened his eyes slowly. "Not… your… fault" He rasped out.

Raph nodded. He knew it was his fault, but wasn't going to argue with his injured brother.

_"How had I not seen the stupid gun?" _He looked down at his leg. _"How could I be so careless?"_

Mikey coughed again, this time blood coming out. "MIKEY!" Raph screamed. He held his brother closer. "You'll be ok, it's ok." Raph was talking to himself more then to his little brother.

He glared at the empty street. He growled and held his brother tightly. Deciding what needed to be done.

He took in a large breath before cradling Michelangelo in his arms and standing up. His whole world went blurry and a scream threatened to rip out of his throat as his leg roared in protest. But he wouldn't let it; he wouldn't let anything stop him from getting his baby brother home.

"Son of a…" Raph cringed as he took his first step. The extra weight of his brother didn't help the searing pain in his leg.

"Raph" Mikey rasped out, "Raphie-boy, stop it."

"No," Raph didn't even look down at his little brother as he continued to take slow agonizing steps towards home.

"Stop it!" Mikey tried yelling. Raph looked down. "You're hurt Raph, just please stop!"

"You're hurt worse than I am, Michelangelo!" He sighed. "I'm not stopping until we get home."

Mikey knew he wouldn't be able to stop his brother thanks to his stubbornness. Mikey sighed and closed his eyes. Raph had always been his hero, his idol, but sometimes, he was to hot-headed for his own good.

"Raph, you idiot" Mikey chuckled, "Stop, for me?"

"Not this time, knucklehead." Raph said with a slight smile; happy his brother was still well enough to try and be funny.

Raph's head popped back up and he backed into the shadows of the alley. Car wheels screeched as they turned onto the road he was on. He slid down the wall, and sat down. Mikey cradled in his arms.

"Thanks" Sighed Mikey, unaware that Raph had done what he did because of the car. Mikey slipped into sleep as Raph tried to hold onto his consciousness. Everything becoming blurry and disoriented. The car stopped in front of the alley, blocking any ways of escape. Raph growled as two blurry oddly shaped figures jumped out.

They started speaking; but the words we're foreign to Raph.

They ran up to him and he clung onto Mikey and grabbed one of his Sai's holding it out protectively.

"Go away!" He croaked.

One of the figures slowly came closer, gesturing with his hands. More foreign language was spoken.

"I said get away!" Raph yelled hoarsely.

Mikey moaned on his lap and Raph held him closer to his plastron; everything become dizzy

One of the figures finally walked up and touched Mikey; his baby brother! He touched him! Raph lunged at him with his Sai and the person jumped back just in time.

"Don't touch my baby brother!" Raph snarled.

Blackness started to surround Raph's vision. _"No! Stay awake! ... for Mikey"_

Raph shook his head; trying to get rid of the black splotches in his vision.

Mikey started another coughing fit; Raph didn't even have to look down to know there was more blood. The figures started to panic and talk faster to Raphael. He just glared at them, daring them to come closer. Finally one of the figures gave up and grabbed for Mikey. Raph was surprised by the sudden action but prepared; he plunged his Sai towards the figure but was stopped by the other.

"Stop it!" Raph gasped. Mikey was finally torn from his grip "NO!" Raph yelled, punching at everything he could, trying to get his brother back; but only making himself more dizzy.

He stood up shakily, one figure trying to help him. He growled at it and tried to lung; but ended up just falling. He gasped on the ground. He pulled his hands into fists and slowly forced himself back up. Raph watched in horror as the blurry figure took Mikey who was also blurry, in to the car.

"No!" Raph mumbled, using his strength to get up. He gasped in pain and his world started to spin.

"Don't take him." Raph started shaking; the one figure next to him was trying to talk but Raph gave up trying to understand what they we're saying.

Raph couldn't fight anymore, he was too weak. He tried to but only met up with ground.

He gasped and started shaking; a gentle hand was put on to his shoulder.

Raph felt his anger rising. "You can't take him!" He rasped out, "Please, take me instead!"

The figure started to help Raph up, but Raph snarled at him. "Give me back my baby brother!" He choked out.

The figure over powered Raph and finally picked him up bridal style. Raph pushed up against him; too weak to do anything else. "Let me go! Let my brother go!" Raph felt a tear ran down his cheek as the blackness consumed his vision. He was beaten. "Don't take my brother away from me."

Raph's eyes bolted open. The bright light that beamed down on him made him quickly shut them again. _"Stupid scientist! What's with them and lights?"_

Pain and heat radiated off his body. A cold washcloth was placed on his forehead, making Raph open his eyes again.

Michelangelo beamed when he saw his brother was awake.

"Hey Raphie-boy, how ya feeling?" Mikey asked still stroking the cold cloth on Raph's face.

"Mikey," He rasped. "Your, ok! Mikey!" He tried to sit up but was pushed back down by his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Mikey smiled. Raph lunged for Mikey, ignoring the pain and Mikey's attempts to push him back down.

"Don't you dare do that to me again! Ya hear me!" Raph said clinging his brother into a hug.

Mikey had a confused expression, but he rubbed Raph shell, "Ok"

Raph pulled out of the hug and looked around. "So how did we get home?" He asked

"Leo and Donnie of course!" Mikey said cheerfully

"Did they rescue us from those people or something?" Raph asked.

"People?" Mikey looked down at him, "What people?" Mikey pushed Raph back down.

"The people who took you! They took you away from me and I couldn't stop them!" He said panicked, he breathed heavily remembering the awful moment. "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you…"

"Raph," Mikey began slowly; stroking his brother's head. "Nobody got us but Leo and Don," He smiled. "They told me about it yesterday. You we're really mad."

Raph shook his head. "No, they we're taking you, and I couldn't stop them."

"I'm glad you didn't" Mikey laughed. "Those we're are brothers silly"

Raph smiled a little bit, still not fully believing his brother.

Mikey yawned, and started to crawl into the bed that Raph was in. Raphael was surprised by the movement by scooted over and allowed his baby brother to crawl in.

"I love you Raphie, thanks for protecting me."

"I didn't protect you though." Raph sighed as Mikey cuddled close to him. "I failed you."

Mikey's baby blue eyes glared up into Raph's amber ones. "No you didn't, you tried."

"But I didn't try hard enough," Raph said mostly to himself. "I almost lost you!"

"But you didn't!" Tears we're wielding up in Mikey's eyes. "And I didn't lose you! I couldn't protect you either!"

Raph chuckled a bit. "Mikey, that's because you're the jokester." Mikey looked confused at Raph, so he continued. "You make sure everyone stays happy, without you, we would all be lost." Mikey leaned into Raph's plastron as he kept talking. "Leo's the leader, and big brother, he makes sure we are safe and aren't stupid." Mikey laughed.

"He needs to work on you a bit, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Raph whispered, and then continued. "Donnie's the genius; he also makes sure this family stays together when we get into fights." He paused. "We probably would have departed long ago with him around." He was mostly taking about him and Leo, they got into fights a lot, but in the end, would always be brothers.

"What about you Raphie-boy?" Mikey asked, looking up at Raph's face.

Raph smiled. "I'm the protector." Mikey nodded; a couple minutes later he fell asleep. Raph smiled.

"I'm the protector and will make sure you always come home. Safe and sound." Raph closed his eyes and laid his head down next to his little brothers.

"I'll never let anyone ever hurt you again." Raph promised. "I'll protect you no matter what the costs." He yawned. "Whether you like it or not."

**Well? WEELLLL? What do you think! Truth please! **

**I want to improve my writing skills so don't be afraid to tell me the truth**

**But no mean flames or anything :) Just nice advice! Thanks!**

**-Tori**


	9. Sweet Dreams on the Couch

**This one just came to me and I quickly typed it; let me know what you guys think :) thanks**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Donnie set his hand on Raph's forehead; just like the other gazillion other times he had checked; it was still hot.

"Don, go away, I told ya guys I'm fine." Raph said annoyed as he pushed Don's hand off of his forehead.

"We have to skip patrol tonight guys." Donnie sighed, standing up from the couch him and Raph were sitting on.

"Alright Don" Leo nodded as he looked concerned at the red banded turtle

"What! Why!" Raph asked mad; he stood up from the couch to show his anger rising.

"Cause you have a fever; now sit back down" Don commanded

"No I don't!" Raph growled

"Wake up and smell the pizza, dude, you're sick" Mikey said; as Leo sat Raph back down on the couch.

"That doesn't mean we can't go on patrol." Raph argued.

"We can; but you can't" Leo smirked.

"BUT!" Donnie interjected; glaring at Leo "We're all going to stay home tonight."

"Yeah, so Raphie-boy over here doesn't try to follow us." Mikey laughed

Raph glared at them; trying to hold back a yawn that was forcing its way up his throat. His attempts were worthless as his yawn turned into a coughing fit.

"Leo, you go get some blankets." Don said noticing his brother's sudden shiver; which he tried to hide. "Mikey, go make some soup." They both nodded and then left to do their tasks.

Donnie pulled out his thermometer and held it out for Raph. "Put this under your tongue."

"Donnie, I rea-" Raph was interrupted as his brother shoved the thermometer in his mouth.

"Do-wnie y-ooou i-diio-ot" Raph slurred.

He chuckled at his brother's annoyance. Leo came back into the room with a bunch of multi-colored blankets; he unfolded one and threw it over Raphael as Donnie pushed Raph into lying down and took out the beeping thermometer.

"103" He mumbled glaring at the thermometer.

Mikey walked into the room carrying a bowl of soup. "Who's ready to be spoon fed?" Mikey asked singsong.

Raph glared at him; he put he's head back down on the couch and shut his eyes.

"Can you guys turn of the lights?" He asked; shutting his eyes tighter, trying to get the light out.

"In a minute Raph." Donnie replied; he went out of the room and came back a minute later with a cloth and a bowel of water. He placed the cloth in the bowl; letting it get soaked with cool water before he rung it out and placed it down on Raphael's forehead.

Raph sighed at the cool feeling of the cloth. _"That feels amazing; but you're not sick, you're not weak."_ Raph thought as he brushed the cloth off of his head and started to sit up.

"What will it take to keep you on the couch?!" Leo asked

"Let's watch a movie" Mikey suggested.

Raph groaned; but didn't argue when the movie was popped into the VCR and the lights turned out. He's brothers gathered around him; all of them squishing on the couch.

Fifteen minutes into the movie Raph fell asleep. The three brother's relaxed as they heard the soft snores of their sick brother.

"At least we don't have to worry about him trying to leave anymore" Mikey chuckled tiredly.

Leo grabbed a blanket and threw it clumsily over him and his little brothers.

Slowly; one by one, the other turtles drifted off to sleep.

Raph stirred and slowly his eyes flickered open. He yawned and then looked around; remembering where he was. He tried to move; but soon found the impossible because of his brothers.

Leo was leaning against him; his legs stretched out. He turned and snuggled closer to Raph's shoulder.

Mikey was one the other side of Raph. He was lying on Raphael plastron; hugging Raph, and not looking like he wanted to let go.

Donnie was on the floor beside the couch; his head resting on Raph's legs; his mouth open and light snores came from him.

"Guys," Raph tried squirming out of the pile; but only ended  
up getting squeezed tighter by Mikey. "Wake up guys" Raph mumbled; still tired. "I wanna go to bed, come on!" He started to shake Donnie; but was only rewarded by Don's head moving slightly and his mouth closing; ceasing the snoring.

"Could you guys at least turn off the T.V.?" Raph asked gesturing to the buzzing T.V. which had been left on after the movie had ended. He groaned. "Guys I'm tired come on!" He pushed Leo with his shoulder, but received no response.

Raph had given up; _"Fine, you guys win." _He thought. He shifted his position a little and leaned his head back. Sighing he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. _"I'll just sleep on here."_ He felt comforted knowing his brother's were safe next to him.

_"On the couch with you guys."_

But secretly Raphael didn't mind having to sleep with his brothers.

If anything; he was happy.

_"You better be comfortable, you dorks" _Raph smiled. _"Good night."_

Finally sleep over took him.

Mikey snuggled closer up to Raph; hugging him tighter.

Leo shifted his head; making it more comfortable on Raph's shoulder.

Donnie scooted over and snuggled up next to Leo; but kept his head placed comfortably placed on Raph's leg.

_"Good night Raphie-boy, I love you" _Mikey thought

_"Get better, you hothead. Good night little brother." _Leo thought before falling into complete sleep.

_"Love you Raph, I'll make you better, I promise. Just sleep for now." _Donnie smiled.

And that's what they did. They all slept.


	10. Dreams

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Come on, Mikey, its right around this corner, I promise!" Donnie chanted; glancing over his shoulder to see Michelangelo who was slouching and walking slowly

"You said that an hour ago! Face it dude, we're lost!" Mikey whined

Donnie glanced at the sewer tunnel number and sighed; he didn't want to be lost so he wasn't going to be lost. "We're not lost; I meant to go this way."

"No you didn't" Mikey mumbled. He caught up to Donatello and did an over exaggerated sigh. Donnie ignored him so he did it again.

"What's wrong Mikey?" Donnie asked; not looking up from the map on his Shell-cell.

"I'm tired and bored and hungry and bored and not having a good time like you promised and my feet hurt and I think I have to go to the bathroom and I'm even more hungry and…" Mikey rambled; explaining his issues.

"Ok! Ok, I get it!" Donnie grumbled. He suddenly gasped and started running down the sewer tunnel.

"Aw! Come on Don! Didn't you hear complaint number six? MY FEET HURT!" Mikey called chasing after his brother.

Donnie stopped and fell as Mikey rammed into him.

Mikey stood and help his brother up. "Where are we?"

"Exactly where I wanted to be" Donnie explained excitedly.

"Under a sewer grate?" Mikey asked looking up through the cracks of the metal grate that was above them.

"Yes! A sewer grate! An amazing wonderful sewer grate! The one and only one that you can see the entire sky from!" Donnie said following Mikey's gaze upwards towards the sky that you could see through the grate.

"We see the sky almost every night." Mikey yawned.

"Yeah, but we never get to actually LOOK at it! We're always fighting someone; or the buildings are too tall so we can't even see it at all."

"So why'd you want me to come?"

Donnie rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Well the others wouldn't really care for this…"  
"I don't really care" Mikey confessed. "I want to go home and play my video games."

"I know, but I thought you would like to see that!" Donnie pointed his finger back up to the grate.

"Donnie I already told yo-" Mikey did a small gasp as he watched wisps of light fall throughout the sky. "Wow, Donnie, what are they?" He asked in awe

"Hot balls of gas falling from space and catching fire as they get caught in the gravitationally pull of the Earth's atmosphere." Donnie explained. He laughed slightly at Mikey's confused face. "There shooting stars, Mikey."

Mikey smiled and then plopped himself down on the floor so he could be comfortable and watch. Donnie sat down next to him and gazed dreamily up at the sky.

"You know, that when you see a shooting star, you're supposed to make a wish" Don told

"What! Why didn't you tell me sooner! I missed so many wishes already!" Mikey yelped and then waited patiently for the next streak in the sky to come so he could make his wish.

Donnie laughed and then turned his gaze back up and waited patiently. A star fell and Mikey jumped into action

"I wish for the next comic book of Silver Century to come out sooner so I don't have to wait so long!" He said quickly. Donnie laughed and secretly made his wish.

"_I wish that I'll be stronger… for my brothers."_

This went on for another hour. Mikey made another wish as his eyes become very droopy "I wish that my skateboard will get better"

Donnie laughed. Leo had tripped on Mikey's skate board a couple of days ago and broke it. Leo had come out unharmed because he just did a flip and landed cleanly, that was until Mikey found out what had happened.

Mikey laid his head down on Donnie's shoulder and slowly fell asleep. Donnie smiled at his brother. His mind was so innocent and clean; he was defiantly the baby of the family.

Mikey slipped down and slept on Donatello's lap. Donnie stared at the stars; dreaming.

Dreaming of the great things that could happen to his family. Dreaming of all the great adventures that they were going to have. Dreaming of one day, maybe, being accepted by the humans and not be a monster in their eyes. Dreaming of always having his loving brothers next to him; happy, not hurt, not scared. Just happy, having fun with no worries.

Mikey shifted onto Donnie's lap and a smile crept onto his face. He was dreaming too. Just a bit differently.

Donnie smiled and stared at the stars that rushed across the sky; his eyes closed and soon both he and Mikey were fast asleep. Dreaming

* * *

Raph and Leo chuckled as they watched their two sleeping brothers. Raph put Mikey onto his back while Leo did the same with Don. They looked up at the grate and saw a couple of stars make their way across the sky.

They smiled at each other and headed back home.

They placed the two in their beds when they got home and meet up between the two rooms.

"Night Leo." Raph said heading to his room.

Leo smiled and went into his own room, "Good night Raphael"

"Sweet dreams"


	11. The Monster

**Everyone is always writing about how Mikey had a nightmare and would come into Raphael's room, and Raph would scare away the monsters. So I decided to write about a time it happened :)**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Raph felt something tugging him from sleep; he groaned and rolled over, hoping to go back to his slumber. The tug came again; this time pulling him fully awake. He amber eyes slowly opened and he glared at the shadow that was framed from the small light the creped through his now slightly opened door.

"Raph?" It asked

"What?" Raph asked; still half asleep.

The figure twitched slightly, not answering right away; as if he was embarrassed to tell him what was on his mind. "I…. I had another…. Another nightmare."

Raph sat up, _"Mikey" _he could fully see the figure now. He was shaking slightly and Raph could barely make out the tear stains on his face in the dark.

"What was it about this time?" He asked.

Mikey started crying, "The monster was back," Raph growled slightly, the monster was awful, it would torture Michelangelo's dreams. It had rare appearances in his nightmares; but when he did show up, he was just plain awful. "He was ruthless this time and killed ev-ever-yone" Mikey's tears ran down his face.

Raph sighed and scooted over in his bed; Mikey noticed the movement and quickly crawled into the bed with him.

"Even me?" Raph asked.

"No, you weren't there," Mikey whispered.

"Why not?" Raph wrapped his brother tightly in the blanket.

"I don't know, but everyone was so scared." Mikey cuddled closer to Raphael; burring his face into Raph's plastron.

Raphael sighed. "Not fearless though, right?"

Mikey shuddered. "It scared me so bad, Raph, so bad at how scared Leo was." Tears flowed freely down Mikey's face. "I don't get why you weren't there," He took in a gaspy breath "Yo-ou could-dn't pr-rotect u-us this t-i-ime Raph!"

"Shhhh, hey, it's ok. I'm here now." Raph felt Mikey's tension die down a bit at his words. "That stupid monster doesn't scare me."

"You sure? It's pretty scary." Mikey said a bit jokingly.

"I'm pretty sure Mikey" Raph coaxed. "The next time he comes, I'll be there and I'll protect you guys."

Mikey nodded. "What about right now?"

Raph furrowed his eye ridges. "What?"  
"What if he comes right now!" Mikey gasped.

"Mikey," Raph was whispering now; he was getting really tired and could feel Mikey growing tired too. "I'll protect you no matter what. Monster or no monster, I'll keep you safe."

"You won't let him hurt me?" Mikey whispered also.

"No, of course not." Raph smiled a bit. "I'll protect you guys with my last breath. I won't let anything hurt this family. Ya know that."

"Yeah, I know," Mikey buried his head into Raph's shoulder. "I love you Raphie." He said before falling asleep; good dreams coming instead of nightmares.

"Good night bro," Raph closed his eyes. "Don't let him scare you."

"Am here, I'll always be her. To protect you."

"Remember that"

* * *

**If you guys have an suggestions for a cute Brother moment (NO TURTLECEST! I don't want to have intended Turtlecest in this. If you do see turtlecest in these stories, that's your own sick minds problem)**

**I'll gladly take them! Thanks! And if you don't have any ideas for me, just review. It makes my day, it really does!**

**-Tori**


End file.
